Forwards or Backwards?
by Shadow765
Summary: Hawkpaw is hated and abused in DarkClan, while her sister Shadowpaw is adored. Only the apprentices and her mentor like her, but no one else. When she can't take it anymore on her first day of apprenticeship, she runs to the Moonpool in hope of a solution. Only she is given two choices... will she go forwards or backwards? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue - Perfect, Imperfect

**''I hate perfect things, 'cause they're imperfect. But I love imperfect things, 'cause they're perfect.''**

* * *

A golden she-cat purred as she caught a fat rabbit. Her amber eyes shone as a dappled brown-and-white tom purred, nosing the prey and sniffing it. The she-cat felt proud for her catch- her first catch ever. The first thing she would contribute to SkyClan.

''Nice catch, Hawkpaw,'' the dappled brown-and-white tom commented while walking side by side with her back to camp. ''I'm sure Leaftail and Smokemask would enjoy it, but I've heard Blossompaw is recovering from sickness and needs all the prey she can get.''

''Blossompaw?'' the golden she-cat gasped. ''But she's the meanest cat ever! I bet she won't even taste this piece of prey.''

The tom sighed. ''But she's our clanmate, Hawkpaw. Treat her with respect.''

Hawkpaw glared at her mentor. Blossompaw would always get what she wanted. Because of this, she was the most cocky and arrogant cat in the Clan. Well, except for Shadowpaw. ''But if I treat her with respect, isn't she supposed to treat me with respect, Timberheart?'' Hawkpaw asked innocently, her tail flicking with impatience.

''She's supposed to,'' Timberheart answered with a shrug. ''It's so rare to witness a medicine cat or a medicine cat apprentice getting sick. They usually get immune to illness since they're around it all the time.'' He yawned. ''Bad luck for Blossompaw.''

Hawkpaw and Timberheart entered camp, which was exploding with activity. There was Tigerpaw, a dark ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes, and Lilypaw, a golden she-cat with amber eyes, carrying moss, while Leafsplash, the deputy who was a brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, organizing patrols. When she saw Owlflight, her ex-mother, her tortoiseshell pelt groomed, grooming Shadowpaw, Hawkpaw began bristling and dug her claws into the ground. Timberheart stared at her and sighed.

''You can't fight forever, Hawkpaw,'' Timberheart murmured, nudging her. ''Go and offer her your first rabbit. I bet they can't resist.'' But Hawkpaw knew there wasn't even a drop of hope, yet she had to go because Timberheart said to.

She approached Shadowpaw and Owlflight with the rabbit and dropped it. ''Are you hungry?'' the golden apprentice asked. ''Because I wanted to offer you my first catch- this big and fat rabbit.'' She pawed the rabbit towards them.

Owlflight stopped grooming Shadowpaw and stared at the rabbit with disgust. ''Shadowpaw has already finished with her first hunting lesson,'' she sneered. ''And she caught a squirrel. A squirrel is needed to catch with much more technique than a simple rabbit.'' She smirked and stared at Hawkpaw maliciously, like her mind was twisted, demented.

''Owlflight, enjoyed the squirrel I caught for you two?'' a voice asked. It was Lilypaw, with a triumphant look on her face. All the apprentices, except Shadowpaw, would help Hawkpaw to get back her rights as Owlflight's daughter and Shadowpaw's sister. ''Oh, by the way, I gave the scrawny vole Shadowpaw caught to the elders'.''

Hawkpaw's ex-mother glared at Lilypaw. She stood up towards her- not Lilypaw, but Hawkpaw. The old she-cat always thought the golden apprentice had the fault for everything bad that happened to Shadowpaw and Owlflight. She was growling and raised a paw with claws unsheathed.

''Owlflight?'' Tinystar asked. ''Were you going to attack Hawkpaw… again?'' She had just exited the leader's den. Her white-and-black pelt was bristling with fury, and her grassy green eyes were sparkling with fury. ''I don't know why you're still here! I think I should've exiled you seasons ago!''

Hawkpaw puffed her chest pelt with pride. But when she saw Tinystar glare at her, she receded a few steps. ''I was talking to you, Hawkpaw!''

The apprentice's blood turned cold. She imagined her face horrified, her warm amber eyes lit with terror. She felt… miserable, unwanted. Nobody in the Clan except Timberheart had wanted to mentor her. And it was all because her father, whom she had inherited his golden pelt, became a murderer.

Hawkpaw bit back tears and watched as the Clan snickered. Timberheart was watching the Clan, with an unreadable expression. He seemed he didn't want the Clan to attack Hawkpaw, but he didn't know what to do. Hawkpaw turned tail and ran.

She knew all the territory perfectly, and so she knew where to go. She just had to ask StarClan for answers. She had to ask why it was all a lie, why she couldn't be just liked. Only the apprentices liked her. No one else. If Tinystar didn't like StarClan at all, she wouldn't just make Hawkpaw a warrior, deputy. Hawkpaw could rot and nobody would notice. Nobody except Timberheart and the apprentices.

When she arrived at the Moonpool, she instantly drank a bit of the water. She fell asleep after a few moments of hesitation, and, when she was in her dream, opened her amber eyes. There was a clearing, very much like her camp. She hated this place, but, when she was about to walk away, a reddish-brown tom appeared with stars in his fur.

''Hawkpaw,'' he murmured. ''Things went upside down. It is time for you to go into the past- or future, if you prefer.''

''Who are you?'' the apprentice asked in awe. ''How do you know my name? And what's that nonsense that I can choose whether to go into the past or the future?'' She gasped. ''Are you from StarClan?''

The tom nodded. ''I'm Foxleap,'' he meowed. ''You were always destined for greatness, Hawkpaw. StarClan has watched you suffer with compassion, and we have allowed you to make one choice: either to go to the past or the future. Whatever you choose- or if you even choose- won't allow you to go back. You'll be staying in the past or in the future permanently.''

Hawkpaw stared at her paws. ''But I don't want to leave DarkClan.''

Foxleap blinked. ''Didn't you say it yourself that nobody liked you?''

''I didn't say it, I thought it,'' she snapped. Hawkpaw then sighed, calming down. ''But then, you're right. What choice do you recommend me to make? Can you tell me something about the future or the past?'' She stared at Foxleap with pleading eyes.

''I can tell you that in the past there's a ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan- which DarkClan has replaced- and a RiverClan. You can go whether when they were in the forest, or when they arrived in the lake,'' Foxleap explained, eyes narrowed in deep concentration. ''But I cannot speak about the future, it will shape it itself. Whatever happens now, will have an effect in the future.''

Hawkpaw closed her eyes tightly. ''I have made my decision, then.''

* * *

**So, was this nice? Original? Can we get 100 reviews in just one chapter? Nah, I don't think so, but try to review to lift my hopes up. Or if not I'll send Firestar to make all your stories' characters Mary-Sues/Gary-Stues!**

**BTW, I'll manage to update this every 2-4 days! I'm on October vacation-that-I-don't-know-why-it's-placed-in-October-when-I'm-two-months-from-getting-out-but-that-I-do-enjoy! :D**

**QOTD:**

**Where should Hawkpaw be sent to? (seriously, I don't know)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Decision

**''In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst thing you can do is nothing.'' - Theodore Roosevelt**

* * *

Hawkpaw slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? Then she remembered. _I made my choice! I made my choice to go to the past! But… I'm still in the lake. _She widened her warm amber eyes._ This must be when there was no DarkClan!_

Looking at her surroundings, she stood up. She was in the lake, in DarkClan's territory- well, future territory. She remembered Foxleap saying that a Clan called ShadowClan was the ancestor of DarkClan, so she should be in that Clan's territory. Hawkpaw quickly noticed that she was standing right outside the camp… a patrol should come anytime now.

And that was very true. A small tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes rushed through the bushes and pinned Hawkpaw quickly. When Hawkpaw saw those bright amber eyes, she almost fainted. The pelt, the eyes… they were exactly like…

''Owlpaw!'' a cat called. Hawkpaw stiffened. It was Owlflight in a much younger version, like about seven moons. ''Did you find the intruder?'' A tom rushed through the bushes and stopped when he saw Owlpaw pinning Hawkpaw. It was a much younger Redfern, with his dusty ginger pelt and green eyes, with that determination that Hawkpaw had never seen in his eyes as an elder.

''Redfern, I found this she-cat,'' Owlpaw reported, blinking her eyes and nearing towards Hawkpaw's face. ''She was near camp. Like, literally, standing in front of the camp. She must know where we live!'' She gasped.

Redfern grabbed Owlpaw's scruff and placed her near Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw stood up, shivering at the thought of her own mother as an apprentice. It felt like she was in a fantasy world, but in a perfect world. Her mother didn't dislike her, and there was no Shadowpaw.

Owlpaw's mentor waited until Hawkpaw calmed down. ''Who are you?''

Hawkpaw didn't know what to say. She couldn't say she was Hawkpaw, because they would suspect that she was from an enemy Clan. ''I-I'm Hawk,'' she answered, not really thinking about her answer.

''Well… Hawk,'' Redfern meowed cautiously. ''What were you doing outside the camp? Do you want a fight with ShadowClan, the fiercest of the Clans? Or did you want to spy on us?'' He bared his teeth, showing yellow, crooked teeth. They were disgusting. And that he had a terrible breath didn't help. ''Maybe you wanted to take our kits!''

''N-No!'' Hawkpaw pleaded. ''I was…'' In order to create a lie without being noticed, she covered it up with a cough. ''I was out there, trying to catch prey for myself. You see, my parents,'' she gulped at the word, ''have died long ago as well as my siblings in a huge fire. I am now alone and when I smelled cats, I thought they would be friendly and that I would be able to stay with them.'' She gave a fake sigh. ''But, I see I was wrong. I'll leave now.'' She stood up and turned to the opposite direction.

Redfern quickly blocked her path. ''You're not going anywhere, kit,'' he hissed. ''You're going to talk with Snowstar now.'' He nudged Hawkpaw to the direction of the camp. Even though Hawkpaw knew how to enter the camp perfectly, she couldn't show Redfern and Owlpaw that she knew the camp.

The camp was the same, only it had some changes. Instead of the Big Rock, which was a huge boulder where Tinystar made his usual announcements, there was a small log. The warriors' and apprentices' den looked smaller than before and the medicine cat didn't have those ferns blocking over it so it was more protective. Though there were some changes, the camp had maintained its circle-like shape and the nursery den was the same as well.

Hawkpaw entered the leader's den. Shadowpaw had already been there several times, but the golden apprentice had never entered Tinystar's- or Snowstar's den- for that matter. She waited silently with Redfern at her side. Owlpaw had been sent to go and hunt.

_Maybe the techniques are the same as DarkClan… If that's true, I'll be the best apprentice, then._

Quickly, a snowy white she-cat emerged from the shadows. She had an air of authority around her, and Redfern dipped his head. The she-cat's physical look betrayed her authority; she was just a frail old cat with ribs showing through her pelt. Hawkpaw could hear her wheezing and her green eyes looking worried as she coughed.

''Who is this, may I ask, Redfern?'' the leader asked slowly. She seemed to scan Hawkpaw from the bottom to the top. ''Is this another one of your kits? I thought you had better loyalty than that, Redfern.'' She unsheathed her claws with a growl.

''No, Snowstar,'' the ginger tom replied with a hiss. ''I said I would only bring Tinypaw and nobody else. She told me that her name is Hawk, and that she was looking for shelter. Her parents and siblings died in a… fire, did you say?'' Hawkpaw nodded and Redfern continued. ''She thought we would welcome her, and, as she was in front of the camp, I had to bring her here.''

Snowstar sighed. ''Then there are two ways this can go,'' she coughed. ''Stay, or execution.''

Hawkpaw widened her eyes at the word 'execution'. ''Please, Snowstar,'' she pleaded. ''I didn't want to get in trouble! I was just looking for shelter, it's not my fault!'' The golden apprentice hated lying, especially to a cat with authority, but she had to, or else, this whole journey would be for nothing!

''Well…'' Snowstar meowed with doubt trailing in her voice. ''I'll ask Dawnleap and Nightsky about this. You're allowed to stay in the apprentices' den for today, Redfern shall teach you the basics of the Clan. I'll announce what's going to happen tomorrow.''

* * *

**Hawkpaw reunites with young Owlflight... *cackles* let's see what they become.**

**I am oficially accepting OC's! I've already got a leader (Snowstar), Deputy (Nightsky), Med Cat (Dawnleap), a Warrior (Redfern), an Apprentice (Owlpaw). They need to be mostly from ShadowClan, but I can accept cats for other Clans (including leader, deputy, med cat, etc).**

**I wanted to kill Hawkpaw in this chapter, but, *sighs* oh well, I'll let you decide.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Empress Tansy - **It does say why, but I'll explain it here as well. Hawkpaw's and Shadowpaw's father turned out to be a traitor/murderer and Hawkpaw looked like him a lot. So, the Clan thought that Hawkpaw would betray them. I might add a flashback in a chapter, though I'm not so sure.

**Potatotheumbreon - **Welcome to the past...! And, I need OCs, yes (explanation above).

**Grasswing of WingClan - **I might do that... or just kill her. Idk, whatever the reviewers prefer.

**ConnietheCat - **She was from DarkClan, and Foxleap mentions ShadowClan is the ancestor for DarkClan, so it makes more sense she's sent to ShadowClan.

**xXLeafhearXx - **Hawkblaze does sound good... but I'll need to see. I made the poll and it's in my profile.

**Snowsong of SnowClan - **This is after the Great Battle but I can make that last part of being reincarnated. Maybe...

**QOTDs:**

**Should Hawkpaw live or be executed?**

**What should Owlpaw and Hawkpaw become? (friends, enemies...)**


	3. Allegiances

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:**

Snowstar – old snowy white she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Nightsky – jet black tom with amber eyes

apprentice – Lavenderpaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Dawnleap – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice – Frostpaw

**Warriors:**

Redfern – dusty ginger tom with green eyes

apprentice – Owlpaw

Silverbreeze – silver she-cat with amber eyes and black flecks

Shadefrost – dark gray tom with greenish-gray eyes

apprentice - Stormpaw

Toadstripe – gray tom with green eyes

Tinyface - whíte she-cat with dark amber eyes

Bluedapple – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice - Darkpaw

Cedarflight – light gray tom with blue eyes

Deerfrost – dark brown tom with amber eyes

Crowtalon - pure black tom with amber eyes

Lilyfrost – white she-cat with bluish-green eyes and brown patches

apprentice - Ravenpaw

Mousecloud – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenclaw – black tom with amber eyes

Swiftfoot – white tom with amber eyes and black spots

Badgerstripe - black she-cat with deep blue eyes, a thick white stripe running down her back, white face and paws

Fadingwhisper - white she cat with green eyes black socks, muzzle, ears and tail-tip that fade

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw – fluffy white tom with blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Lavenderpaw – long-haired pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Owlpaw – small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

Stormpaw - dark gray tom with dark green eyes and a nicked ear

Darkpaw - sleek black she-cat with reddish-amber eyes

Ravenpaw - slender pure black she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkpaw – golden she-cat with warm amber eyes

**Queens:**

Featherpetal – silver she-cat with blue eyes (kits: Blizzardkit, Robinkit and Spottedkit) (Swiftfoot's mate)

Seedblossom – golden speckled she-cat (expecting Cedarflight's kits)

**Kits:**

Blizzardkit – fluffy white tom with amber eyes and a black tail-tip

Robinkit – sleek black she-kit with blue eyes and ginger-black chest

Spottedkit – small white she-kit with black spots

Whisperingkit - white tom with amber eyes and a small gray stripe on his back

**Elders:**

Lightningfur – golden tom with blue eyes

**KITTYPETS, LONERS AND ROGUES**

Sheep – delicate fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes, kittypet

Vision – sleek dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes, loner

Jet – black tom with amber eyes, rogue

Jay – gray tom with blue eyes, rogue

* * *

**I'm accepting OCs until I post the next chapter. If you want to put more OCs or anything like that, then feel free to do so. BTW, if you have any complains about your cat, I'll listen and fix 'em up.**

***PLEASE DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO SEND ME MORE APPRENTICES *grabs pan***

***Check the poll in my profile. It's about Hawkpaw's warrior name, so, help me decide!**


	4. Chapter 2 - Mentoring

**The delicate balance of mentoring someone is not creating them in your own image, but giving them the opportunity to create themselves. - Steven Spielberg**

* * *

Hawkpaw sighed as she entered the apprentices' den for the first time as a ShadowClan apprentice. She couldn't complain- it was pure luck that she was still alive. It seemed that Nightsky and Dawnleap were much nicer than crazy ol' Snowstar. The apprentices' rumors of her becoming crazy with the worry of losing her last life on her back still clung to her ears.

With Owlpaw, Hawkpaw's future-former mother, things weren't going as well. The tortoiseshell apprentice had already pranked Hawkpaw twice. Even though Lavenderpaw had told her that Owlpaw always did that when a new apprentice entered the den, Hawkpaw wasn't still used to the pranks. At least she had stopped.

''Good morning, Hawkpaw,'' Lavenderpaw, who was a long-haired pale gray she-cat, greeted. ''Did Owlpaw prank you again? I told her I'd claw her ears off if she'd do it again.''

''She hasn't,'' Hawkpaw sighed, flicking her tail. After a few moments of silence and hesitation, she shrugged. ''Owlpaw isn't that bad. She helped me fit in after Snowstar decided my fate, remember? Anyways, I'm waiting for Swiftfoot to come.''

Lavenderpaw nodded. ''Your new mentor?'' she guessed. ''He's very intriguing and fierce, some even say he's the most feared tom in all the Clans!'' Her eyes shone. ''I wish to be like that when I become a warrior.''

Hawkpaw stretched as she yawned. ''And have all the attention?'' she asked enthusiastically, though her voice cracked in sorrow. ''Nah, that's not for me. I'd prefer becoming a deputy who is respected. Respect is more important than being all fearsome and strong, well, for me, at least.''

''I bet Owlpaw doesn't think that,'' the pale she-cat purred.

Owlpaw was complaining about why she had to do the elders' den and not the 'newbie', which was obviously Hawkpaw who she was talking about. Redfern just shook his head in disappointment. ''That 'newbie' will do this, just not right now. You're the older apprentice, be an example for the rest,'' Redfern said. He usually repeated that to Owlpaw when she didn't want to do something. At least the tortoiseshell apprentice had finally shut her mouth and began padding to the medicine cat den for mousebile.

A pair of amber eyes showed at the exit of the den. ''Stop goofing around, Hawkpaw, and lets go quickly!'' a powerful, deep voice yowled. Hawkpaw winced at the first command of her mentor. _My first order and it's already something bad._

Outside waited Swiftfoot, a tom who was at least twice as big as her with a white pelt, black spots and scorching amber eyes. His face had a disapproving scowl, and Hawkpaw quickly ducked her head in embarrassment. Her first failure. Great.

Swiftfoot quickly padded to the camp's exit. ''You're too slow,'' he commented, while Hawkpaw followed him out from the camp. ''You need warrior blood in you. But, let's see what I can make with you.'' He quickly climbed a tree and disappeared into the foliage.

Hawkpaw stared mouth-opened. ThunderClan were the tree-climbers, not ShadowClan- or DarkClan! She had never been taught tree-climbing in DarkClan, and she had only been two moons from becoming a warrior. Suddenly, something clicked on her mind.

_She stared at Heatherpaw, a light ginger tabby she-cat with sapphire blue eyes, who smiled comfortingly at her. The ginger tabby was small, and lived in ThunderClan, for that matter, but still she was nice enough. Heatherpaw had proposed a tree-climbing challenge for that Gathering for all the apprentices; the only problem was that Hawkpaw didn't know how._

_''__Oh, it's alright if you don't want to,'' she meowed, blinking her blue eyes. ''I can give you some tips if you ever need to climb trees. One, never look at the ground. It may make you dizzy and confuse you, and you may fall this way. Two, move quickly between branch and branch. If you're sure the branches can support you, then go quickly so that you reach your goal faster.''_

_''__And if I fall down?''_

_Heatherpaw shook her head. ''That won't happen if you follow the two main things I just told you. But, if you do, then it's vital not to panic. You shouldn't hit the ground so soon, try reaching for the trunk, or a branch if it's nearer. If you hit the ground from a high altitude you could get injuries, true, but if you manage to slow down then nothing will happen to you.''_

Hawkpaw snapped out from the memory. She quickly climbed her way up the trunk tightening close her eyes for a few seconds from time to time to make sure she wouldn't look down. She finally reached the part of the tree where branches connected with other branches. She ran through them until she could barely see Swiftfoot's white pelt in the distance.

She ran even faster, panting. Her feet skidded over the branches until she finally caught up to Swiftfoot, who had stopped and was now licking his puffed chest. He stared in surprised at her and let out a chuckle.

''I've got a show-off, huh?'' he asked, and, for a moment, Hawkpaw was confused. ''I've got to say I'm quite impressed with you, kit. I've never seen a rogue climb trees.'' Hawkpaw puffed her chest. ''Don't get so proud, kit, training's over when I say so.''

And so, the day continued with Swiftfoot's strange method of mentoring.

* * *

**I'm announcing I'll make a Q&amp;A in the next chapter! Everybody, send in your questions and I'll gladly answer them.**

**Meanwhile, I made a poll (which is in my profile) about Hawkpaw's warrior name. I've voted for Hawkflight, but it's the majority who really counts. You can happily vote for two choices for her warrior name!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Poppyflower of StormClan - **For now, they're staying as frenemies. I'll make that relationship later, though.

**Bobbie1776 - **The past it is!

**Bobbie1776 - **It's good that you find this confusing. As it's good that you lose your sanity. :D

**Potatotheumbreon - **Thanks for Darkpaw (who was accepted) but I can't do that about getting kicked out of the den by his... deceased sister. It just doesn't make any sense (but then, I don't have any sense at all). ... Let's say I want the realistic Warriors touch.

**Ravenwing of ThunderClan - **Ravenpaw (who was accepted) can't become Hawkpaw's future mate. To make it clear, it's 'cause Hawkpaw's a she as well.

**Grasswing of WingClan - **Yeah, I do understand that second paragraph. I've accepted all the OCs.

**Stream That Flows Around Rock - **I'm not promising anything yet to happen between Owlpaw and Hawkpaw.

**Potatotheumbreon - **Thank for the OC!

**Bobbie1776 - **Thanks for the OC! I couldn't put all the description in the Allegiances because it was just too big :P

**QOTD:**

**What do you think of Swiftfoot?**


	5. Chapter 3 - Explaining

**If you are explaining, you are losing. - J. C. Watts**

* * *

**Questions &amp; Answers**

**Things you shouldn't do but probably would do if I didn't put this:**

**1) **Don't guess in the reviews about the answer. I think you know why.

**2) **Don't PM your guess. Seriously, it will annoy me and the only answer you'll get is 'Maybe, maybe not'.

* * *

**Q: **Will Hawkpaw ever get a mate?

**A: **She will definitely have a mate, I can assure you that. I don't know if that'll break the space-time continuum but it'll work. The lucky tom's name was mentioned in this chapter!

* * *

**Q: **Who is Owlpaw's future mate? There isn't any golden tom in the Clan.

**A: **Did I ever say her mate was Clanborn? NO.

* * *

**Q: **What's your favorite character?

**A: **Owlpaw (duh). I don't like Owlflight at all but I love young Owlpaw. After her is Swiftfoot.

* * *

**Q: **You often say you want to kill Hawkpaw. Why?

**A: **Because why not? I haven't killed a main character in any of my stories, but I need a story so I can't kill her! *bangs her head on the desk* Ow.

* * *

**Q: **Will there be a sequel?

**A: **Probably not. I'm already working on a new story about a New Clan (which is the title; I have such little creativity) who have powers of water-breathing and they lose their home and end up in the lake. The other Clans are like: ''THIS IS OUR HOME! GET OUT!'' And a fight happens and blah, blah, blah. Besides, what could I possibly write about in the sequel? Hawkpaw's kits will show up 'till they're warriors (at least).

* * *

**Q: **Not even a special edition?

**A: **I might do a one-shot about Hawkpaw if she hadn't gone to the past/had gone to the future. I'll do it when the story ends though.

* * *

Hawkpaw growled as she watched Darkpaw fighting Ravenpaw. They were both skilled fighters, but Swiftfoot hadn't allowed Hawkpaw to participate. ''You need to pick up advice,'' he had said. ''Watch the apprentices fight, you'll learn something. But I promise you'll be caring for the elders if you practice.''

The golden apprentice hated this. Having to watch all the apprentices but she couldn't. She could almost bet that it was because ShadowClan didn't trust her, as she was 'a rogue'. But she, she was a real DarkClan apprentice. ShadowClan didn't know the dark-attack, or the Flower Sneak. They had to wait-and-see!

''Hi, Hawkpaw,'' the familiar voice she had known since she opened her eyes greeted happily. Of course, it was the one and only, Owlpaw. ''What're you doing here? I thought Stormpaw had told me that you were going to be fighting.''

''Well then,'' Hawkpaw meowed coolly. ''He must have been wrong.'' She admitted to herself that she had lied to Stormpaw in order to get some peace while she just watched the rest of the apprentices train. She didn't want company, she didn't want more teasing, she just wanted a little bit of peace.

Owlpaw blinked. ''You really think I'm gonna believe you that Stormpaw was wrong?'' she purred. ''I know how much you hate him. You'll never tell something to him without a lie here and there. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.'' She winked.

Hawkpaw sighed in defeat. ''I guess so,'' she murmured. ''How did you know, though?''

''I am the true detector of lies, the one and only: Owlpaw!'' she yowled, giving a dramatic performance to Hawkpaw, who just rolled her eyes in response. This 'young Owlflight' was more annoying than Owlflight. Though she did like that Owlpaw wasn't evil. And yes, Hawkpaw was already used to saying Owlpaw rather than 'young Owlflight' or things like that.

''But there must've been other lie detectors already in the past… or maybe the future,'' she meowed. Giving out a piece of the future wouldn't hurt, would it? ''What would you think if Ravenclaw was a cat detective?''

Owlpaw gave an excited squeal. ''That just can't be true!'' she yowled. ''He's just so… weird and dark. I'd say he could never have an exciting life. Then again, it seems Bluedapple is getting mushy with him.'' She stuck out her tongue, but then looked confusedly at Hawkpaw. ''What's a detective again?''

Hawkpaw pictured Redfern telling her, but she couldn't say Owlpaw's mentor told Hawkpaw about it. ''A rogue from where I lived before explained it to me,'' she meowed. ''A detective is a cat who investigates about crimes. Like, if there has been a murder, a detective is sent to track down the murderer with help of the clues.''

''Clues?''

''Yup. The rogue, called Red,'' Hawkpaw made an obvious reference to Redfern, ''told me that clues were always present in the crime scene. As if, there couldn't be a murder without clues left behind. Like pawprints, tufts of fur or even the smallest detail like a scratch on a tree. With things like the scratch, you had to see how long each cat's claws and things like that were.''

Owlpaw put on a thoughtful face. ''Wow,'' she meowed finally after a few moments of silence. ''I guess it sounds pretty cool. I want to be one! When a battle came and one of ShadowClan's cats died, I'd find out who did it. How could you find about a crime if the cat who did it was in the other Clan?''

Hawkpaw had her mind on other things. _She can't become a detective, that's Ravenclaw's job to do. He has to find out about the murder of Dawnleap! Owlpaw can't interfere with that; it's not her destiny!_

''Hawkpaw? About my question?'' Owlpaw asked, obviously annoyed.

''Oh yeah,'' Hawkpaw meowed, not really paying much attention to her own answer. ''You just couldn't do anything. A detective's job was to find the murderer. I guess a battle like that wouldn't be a murder, don't you think so? And you knew it was someone from the other Clan.''

Owlpaw looked downcast. ''I guess so,'' she murmured. ''I say it's pretty cool. But I want to be the best warrior I can be; not a detective cat. Maybe there can be a detective cat in the Clan; why did you say it could be Ravenclaw?''

Hawkpaw brightened from this answer. Owlpaw's destiny wouldn't merge with a detective's! She took more focus on her answer. ''Just a thought.'' Owlpaw still looked confused but Hawkpaw hoped her answer sounded convincing enough.

''Maybe I could be a secondary detective, though,'' she meowed, stretching. ''I'd find murderers when there were no detectives. At least I'd been respected by the Clan with that.'' She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground.

''No!'' Hawkpaw yowled, slashing her foreleg. She flinched when Owlpaw began crying, tears streaming down by her face. ''Oh, Owlpaw… it's not my fault. I-I wasn't thinking. Please, I-I'm sorry about it. I won't do it again.''

Owlpaw stared at Hawkpaw blankly. ''Stay away from ME!'' she yowled, running back to camp. Ravenpaw, Darkpaw and the mentors had stopped to stare at Hawkpaw, who felt guilt and embarrassment flush through her pelt.

_What have I gotten myself into? She'll tell Snowstar…_

* * *

**I bet Hawkpaw shall now face the wrath of Snowstar... *cackles* Wait, I'm the author? *facepalms* Who's up for her mercy? *reluctantly rises arm***

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock - **Effective ways of mentoring... *puts a thinking face* That really wasn't the point, the point was for it to appear weird... But, I believe Crowtalon is in the allegiances? If he hasn't appeared, then I'll put him right now (or tomorrow, 'cause it's 11:42 pm).

**Anova00 - **I like that description. Short, but descriptive. *feels like everyone is staring at me*

**lucky333123 - **I think she's already impressed him with the tree climbing thing. *shrugs* I'm not sure.

**Ravenwing of Thunderclan - **I've already planned someone else...

**Ravenwing of Thunderclan - **Okay. Don't worry if I don't put him in the allegiances right away. This update is being held at 11:42 pm, so...

**Bobbie1776 - **Harsh? I wanted his methods to seem weird D: But I do admit they are harsh.

**QOTD:**

**Owl and Hawk? Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 4 - Pranked

**Pranks aren't a way of making a hard time for people; they're a way of being annoying - Me**

* * *

''No, Frostpaw,'' Hawkpaw sighed, rolling her eyes. ''I did not try to put that thorn in your nest on purpose. It may have come in with the moss, just take it out and continue living your medicine cat life. There.''

''Disrespectful,'' Frostpaw hissed. He had fluffy white fur, and everyone knew he was older than most of the apprentices. It didn't surprise Hawkpaw that he behaved as a warrior or even an elder would. ''But I must confess that idea of yours to put in feathers was something intelligent. I guess I'll have to say a thanks.''

Hawkpaw smirked. ''Why, thank you Frostpaw,'' she meowed. ''Snowstar put me a tough punishment but I think that I can handle it. After all, making nests for apprentices, queens, warriors and caring for the elders isn't that tough. I guess Snowstar underestimated me.'' She purred, but then stared at her paws. ''Frostpaw, what should I do with Owlpaw? We're practically enemies now, and I don't want it to happen again…''

Frostpaw stared at the golden she-cat. ''Sorry, what? I kinda stopped listening after you said Frostpaw.''

The golden apprentice rolled her eyes and growled. She left the small den quickly with the hopes of someone else at least listening to her. Hawkpaw remembered that Featherpetal had asked her to play with her kits, Blizzardkit, Spottedkit and Robinkit. As adorable as they looked, Hawkpaw hated those kits.

Blizzardkit was a fluffy white tom with a black tail-tip. He was too proud and selfish, with Lightningfur once saying he was not fit for Clan life. Then there was Spottedkit, who was the smallest one and had a white pelt with black spots. She used her cuteness as a way to get something. In other words, too irritating. Robinkit was a sleek black she-kit with a ginger-black chest. She was the thinker, and put all the kits' plans in action.

''Hi Hawkpaw,'' the kits chorused as soon as she got to the nursery. Hawkpaw growled at Featherpetal, who began exiting the nursery. The queen had told the apprentice she wanted to go hunting because she had spent too much time cooped up in the nursery. Just a lame excuse to torture her.

''Hi Robinkit, Blizzardkit, Spottedkit,'' Hawkpaw growled. ''Your mother is going hunting, so she put me in charge of you. Let's put some rules: rule number 1, don't break any rules; rule number 2, don't play pranks on any cat; rule number 3, do not try to bother Frostpaw or the elders again; rule number 4, no trying to stuff a mouse with deathberries…''

When Hawkpaw looked again, the kits were already gone. _Oh, StarClan, why can't these kits listen for just one second? Let's hope Seedblossom's kits don't turn out like this. Oh no, imagine when they come to the apprentices' den. It'll be torture!_

While she looked for the kits, the golden apprentice found a familiar pair of amber eyes. Of course, they were Owlpaw's. Since Hawkpaw had gotten in ShadowClan, she knew that Owlpaw and Hawkpaw were already connected by destiny. _Ugh._

As Hawkpaw was about to enter the medicine cat den quickly before Blizzardkit, Robinkit and Spottedkit tried pranking Frostpaw or Dawnleap. A scream that had to be heard at least on the other side of the lake made Hawkpaw freeze.

''WHAT ARE YOU KITS DOING?! HAWKPAW! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT FOR THEM!? AND IF YOU'RE OUT THERE LISTENING DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TELL ME THEY ESCAPED AGAIN WHILE YOU TOLD THEM YOUR DUMB RULES! I THOUGH YOU HAD ALREADY LEARNED THAT YOU DON'T DO THAT! I'M COMING OUT RIGHT NOW!''

Hawkpaw had already started backing away from Frostpaw's fury, but now she had started running as if there was a badger chasing her. She could visibly see Frostpaw's white pelt nearing up to her faster. The golden apprentice ran even faster.

Until only a white rabbit hopped by quickly. Hawkpaw stopped and turned to see if Frostpaw was still there. No white pelt. Realization hit Hawkpaw, and hard. They had dared to prank her, and Frostpaw had just screamed in order to make Hawkpaw run. And the kits had made the prank… The apprentice wouldn't be surprised if Owlpaw had also helped.

She hissed in fury and stomped back to camp. Every apprentice and the kits were laughing at her. But she couldn't find that white pelt she wanted to claw

''FROSTPAW!''

* * *

**So, trying to mess with Hawkpaw a bit. Even though it isn't the best prank, I can tell Hawkpaw is mad with it :D Sorry if I didn't update, school had come back, guys. An update every Sunday/Saturday/Friday. The other days are full.**

**It seem like the most prefered names for Hawkpaw are Hawkblaze and Hawkflight; there's one vote on Hawkfeather.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock - **Owlpaw is definitely that. But now she's growing colder and colder... wonder if she will become Owlflight. Hawkpaw isn't confused anymore. She now knows to keep them a secret.

**catbooklover2004 - **I shall keep them from being friends... no, seriously, it suits them best to be frenemies ;)

**Poppyflower of Stormclan - **Seriously? She is asking you to love her!

**Bobbie1776 - **Ikr? I just want to squish Hawkpaw to death...

**QOTD:**

**Which is better: Hawkblaze or Hawkflight?**


	7. Chapter 5 - Love

**Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. - Oscar Wilde**

* * *

Hawkpaw dipped her head in greeting as Swiftfoot entered the camp. This would be their first night-hunting practice, and the golden apprentice was sure excited. The rest of the apprentices were formed in a line, and Hawkpaw quickly ran over to join them, sitting beside Lavenderpaw. She puffed her chest as Nightsky dipped his head to the apprentices. She was being recognized by the deputy!

''Okay, okay, this is nice and all,'' Bluedapple growled, kicking a pebble away. ''You're going to prove to us that we can trust you with higher stuff as warriors. And, the deputy is here.'' She angled her ears towards Nightsky. ''We want to see if you have been actually listening to us, but this time you've got to coordinate. No more excuses, kitties, this is a test.''

''Tough, isn't she?'' Hawkpaw whispered to Lavenderpaw, who strained to hear her.

The pale gray she-cat nodded. ''I wonder how Darkpaw manages,'' she meowed carefully, her blue eyes darting from Hawkpaw to Bluedapple.

Swiftfoot, the cat Hawkpaw least expected to say something sweet, blinked at them sympathetically. ''Calm down, Bluedapple,'' he meowed. ''It's just a little exam to see if they're good at fighting. However, you're right to speak to Stormpaw, Ravenpaw and Darkpaw like that. It's their assessment after all.''

''Yes, but Owlpaw, Hawkpaw, and Lavenderpaw's assessment isn't going to happen for at least three or four moons,'' Lilyfrost interfered. ''It's something good, though. More warriors mean new kits and new kits mean more apprentices.'' She winked at the apprentices. ''I think some of you are already mooning with cats.''

The apprentices stiffened a nervous laugh, almost in chorus.

Shadefrost rolled his eyes. ''Oh, ignore Lilyfrost, she's too romantic,'' he informed. ''As we're wasting a lot of time talking about other stuff, I'll explain what you're going to do. You'll be hunting in teams of two-'' Lavenderpaw and Hawkpaw stared at each other, as if to say 'Want to be pairs? ''- chosen by us.'' The dark gray tom narrowed his eyes at the golden apprentice and Lavenderpaw. ''You'll need to bring as many prey as you can.''

Redfern nodded. ''This will be hunting in the dark in pairs,'' she purred. ''Don't think we can make it more difficult, can't you? Well, you've got to catch prey together. For example, one of you drives a bird, the other one could be hiding and catches the prey. It's the easiest technique. If you can create another one, suit yourself.''

''I'll announce the pairings,'' Lilyfrost meowed. ''It's Owlpaw with Ravenpaw, Lavenderpaw with Darkpaw, and Hawkpaw with Stormpaw. As you may have noticed, we've placed the newest apprentices with the older, more experienced ones. While an older apprentice may know the exact technique, how to position themselves, and what to do, a newer apprentice has more energy.'' She looked at the older apprentices, who sat side-by-side. ''Even warriors lose their energy as they get older.''

Nightsky narrowed his amber eyes at the apprentices. ''I'll tell everything to Snowstar,'' he meowed. ''We need to know about our warriors in training. For the apprentices who this will be their assessment, you've definitely got my support.''

_That helps a lot, _Hawkpaw though, growling.

Bluedapple looked at them expectantly. ''So? Are you gonna go or are you waiting for an invitation?'' she asked, glaring at us. Hawkpaw clearly knew that Bluedapple was her new hated cat in the Clan. ''Because, you can go now!''

The apprentices scattered. And it became total chaos. They were a small group, yes, but they all wanted to get away from Bluedapple's fury at the same time. The golden apprentice quickly found Stormpaw, and gave a quick nod to him. The tom gave her a quick nod as well and they sprinted towards the entrance.

They got pushed away by the rest of apprentices. Literally, because of the force, they flew and landed on some ferns. Stormpaw was laughing while Hawkpaw tried to scent something. She glared at Stormpaw. ''Shut up,'' she hissed. ''We need to get back there first. It's gonna be a hard night.''

''It's not a race,'' Stormpaw reminded her, though he was still chuckling a bit. ''Besides, we've got plenty of time. We've got 'till dawn, remember? It's barely dusk. Why did they even send us so early? Now the Clan won't need any hunting patrols. I feel sorry for those who wanted to hunt tomorrow.'' He yawned and stretched.

''Whatever.'' Hawkpaw didn't want to say it was true, so she sat down and stared at the trees. She had never talked with Stormpaw a long time, only quick chats. To don't get bored, the golden she-cat asked, ''you're never around in the den yet you're the daredevil… How do you do it?''

Stormpaw scratched his ear. ''I guess I've played so many stunts in the past that they still remember me as that,'' he meowed. ''You wouldn't have recognized me before. I would never listen to Shadefrost, and they even delayed my warrior ceremony one time.''

Hawkpaw gasped. ''So you would be a warrior now?''

''I guess so…''

''What're you doing chatting like squirrels?'' Shadefrost's greenish-gray eyes were barely visible in the darkness of night. ''Get to hunting, this is your assessment, Stormpaw, and a test, Hawkpaw!''

''Okay, Shadefrost'' Hawkpaw meowed, dipping her head. She didn't want to make Stormpaw uncomfortable anymore or make Shadefrost mad. ''Shall we go to hunt?''

Stormpaw, with his head low, answered, ''Fine with me.'' He continued walking ahead.

After what felt moons, they had caught a squirrel, a mouse, two small birds and one, huge pheasant. Hawkpaw felt proud when she caught the pheasant herself. It could feed all the cats that were in the nursery.

The golden apprentice nudged Stormpaw. ''Look Stormpaw, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, but this is your assessment. And I wouldn't want you to fail,'' she added, looking around to see if any cat heard her.

He stared at her. ''What if we forget the prey for a while?''

Hawkpaw's heart flew and beat harder.

* * *

**So we see a little love sparking, huh? Do not worry at all, I won't do the choices filmmakers do when a characters deserves another characters but he/she chooses someone else. Don't you think it's something annoying and that makes you wanna shout?**

**=== NOTICE ===**

Why don't go and nominate this story for Up-and-Coming Drama in Empress Tansy's The Next Big Thing? It's very dramatic, right?

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Potatotheumbreon - **Hawkblaze is okay, I guess... The answer is below the reply to reviews.

**Stream that Flows Around Rock - **Ikr, Hawkflight is lovely!

**kkatfoster - **Everybody keeps saying they haven't read anything like this... I love ya guys! And yes, time travel is complicated. Who knows, maybe she'll end up breaking the space-time continuum but who cares?

**lucky333123 - **Adding one more vote for Hawkblaze...

**Bobbie1776 - **I think Hawkflight's gonna win.

**Anova00 - **Yep, Hawkflight must win.

**=== HAWKPAW'S WARRIOR NAME ===**

Hawkflight **:: **_9_

Hawkblaze **:: **_4_

Hawkwing **::** _2_

Hawkfeather **::** _2_

Hawkleap **:: **_1_

Hawkpool **:: **_1_

**QOTDs:**

**Would you go and read the notice up there?**

**Don't you hate it when a character deserves a character (PocahontasXJohn Smith ; QuasimodoXEsmeralda) but chooses another one (PocahontasXJohn Rolfe ; QuasimodoXMadellaine)?**


	8. Chapter 6 - Socializing

**Virtually every society that survived did so by socializing its sons to be disposable. Disposable in war; disposable in work [...]** \- **Warren Farrell**

* * *

The golden she-cat still remembered that magical night when she and Stormpaw were alone. They, surprisingly, had caught the most prey out of all the apprentices, so they won as well. However, all the apprentices were now teasing them for their 'love'. Hawkpaw had answered, ''We're just friends.'' But she knew it would only lead to more teasing.

Things with Stormpaw were going amazingly well. They tried to be together as much as possible. As when the other day the apprentices were able to choose partners, and Hawkpaw and him already knew who their partner was. She felt terrible for giving more attention to Stormpaw than her best friend, Lavenderpaw, but Hawkpaw guessed that's how love interests worked. Lavenderpaw had already said she felt happy for them, though Hawkpaw felt regret in her friend's eyes.

Now, Hawkpaw was trying to make amends, so she was sharing fresh-kill with her gray friend. They were in front of the apprentices' den, not being disturbed at all. These days, the golden apprentice was doing her best and was one of the best apprentices of the den.

Even Owlpaw started being nicer to her since their last fight. The main reason Hawkpaw was supposed to be here, was because she needed to change Owlpaw's personality to be nicer. Or, it was just to escape her former horrible life. Maybe that's what StarClan had intended to, but Hawkpaw thought that it would work even better if Owlpaw grew nicer.

As Hawkpaw ate a small vole, she meowed, ''So, how was training yesterday?''

She shrugged. ''It was amazing!'' she meowed, a bit muffled because of the toad she was eating. They were ShadowClan, after all. ''I beat Darkpaw in fighting. It was awesome! And she's the oldest one of us,'' she added, her eyes gleaming. ''Of course, she fought nicely but a kit-move I used in the nursery made her trip and let me win! If battles are like that, then I want to be in one. Not right now, but when there is one, I want to defend ShadowClan!''

''Yeah,'' Hawkpaw agreed. She found it hard to, since she didn't want a battle to happen. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Battles brought enough sorrow to cats. ''I was in a hunting practice yesterday. It was me alone. Swiftfoot basically told me I was wrong in every single little thing.'' She cringed. ''It wasn't nice.''

Lavenderpaw shrugged, and continued eating her fresh-kill. Her ears perked up, her blue eyes looking in the direction of the nursery where kit cries were coming out, and stared at Hawkpaw. ''Those kits are getting too noisy,'' she complained, rubbing her ears. ''And Seedblossom is going to kit any moment now. Blizzardkit, Robinkit and Spottedkit may seem cute, but they aren't.'' She snarled the last word.

Hawkpaw purred, as it was the truth. ''Are you becoming an elder?'' She nudged Lavenderpaw playfully, who chuckled with amusement.

''I know, right? Those kits are a nuisance.'' Hawkpaw and Lavenderpaw lifted their heads to see Owlpaw with a squirrel in her jaws, her tortoiseshell pelt messy and ruffled, with some twigs and leaves on her pelt. She glanced at her pelt. ''Oh yeah, I was training with Redfern. He's _tough_.'' She looked at her squirrel. ''Mind if I join you?''

''We won't mind,'' Lavenderpaw promised. Hawkpaw's surprise was great, as she believe the long-haired pale gray she-cat and the small tortoiseshell she-cat were enemies for life.

Hawkpaw shrugged as Owlpaw sat beside her. ''So, you've seen Snowstar these days?'' she asked, and both apprentices shook their heads. ''Exactly. She's not coming out at all. I've even noticed Nightsky worried; he's restless. She's our leader, she can't give up on us, especially now!'' When the other two apprentices looked confuesd, Hawkpaw explained, ''In my last patrol, we all noticed that WindClan has moved their borders, _inside our territory_.'' She bared her teeth.

The long-haired pale gray she-cat gasped, obviously shocked. ''Really?'' she asked. ''Why didn't you tell us?'' Hawkpaw thought she caught a trail of sadness, but shook it off as Lavenderpaw continued. ''Then we do need Snowstar more than ever! If she doesn't go outside, she cannot lead or give the orders to go and fight WindClan if they provoke us even further.''

''I thought it was ThunderClan, actually,'' Owlpaw confessed, staring at her paws and unfinished fresh-kill. ''They seem to think we're fox-hearts, and they're the center of everything.'' She was already bristling. ''Haven't you heard, Lavenderpaw? They've got a gazillion prophecies. How much prophecies do we have? Not a single one!''

''It's true,'' Lavenderpaw meowed, looking at Hawkpaw. ''They've got four. Four or more. Owlpaw's just exaggerating about 'gazillion', but it's true we have nothing.''

Hawkpaw felt downcast by knowing the former DarkClan didn't have so many prophecies. ShadowClan in the future- or DarkClan- was much more interesting because, since Cedarstar's reign. She already knew who the leader was! It was brave and stubborn Cedarflight, the future father of Seedblossom's kits as well as her mate. It was awesome knowing what would happen next!

She opened her mouth to speak, but a voice from Nightsky rang out, ''Snowstar! Snowstar's dead!''

* * *

**So, here it is: a new chapter :) Hawkpaw and Owlpaw are now friends, and Lavenderpaw shall be in a story for at least ten chapters more or something like that. And finally, Snowstar's dead. I liked her, but... she needed to die. Let's say a lot of leaders shall die in the story.**

**BTW, why don't you write your thoughts on that shiny review box?**

***We've been nominated for 'Up-And-Coming Drama' in 'The Next Big Thing'! Let's make Owlpaw, Hawkpaw and Lavenderpaw proud of us!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**guest - **I had chosen the three most voted names from a poll, and my dear ShadowClanners helped me choose through them. Hawkheart, lamentably, wasn't one of the most voted ones and that's why I never asked in the author's note to vote for it.

**Snowfeather4876 - **Really? Thanks! About Hawkpool and Hawkfeather they had already been disqualified. It wasn't a poll; it was the real warrior name which Hawkpaw will have. In this case, Hawkflight. Reviewers voted for those names through a poll and the reviews. It's done, now.

And you bet there's StormXHawk. I'm not dreaming about Hawkpaw going with another tom. She either has a romance with Stormpaw, or is single.

Thanks for the follow :D


End file.
